fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Podwodne pościgi
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Wodą! Xawier znalazł związaną Eweline. Ewelina powiedziała że to Staci i Helena ją związały. Drużyny zostały rozwiązane i do programu wrócili Dawid i Mindy. Na zadaniu uczestnicy musieli łapać zwierzęta morskie. Zadanie wygrali Dawid, Staci, Hary, Lidia, Kajt i Mindy. Xawier, Ewelina i Mindy założyli sojusz żeby pozbyć się Staci i Heleny. Na końcu Xawier próbował udowodnić że Helena i Staci związały Eweline, ale mu się nie udało bo Helena powiedziała że Ewelina się sama związała i inni w to uwierzyli. Ostatecznie wyleciał Xawier, który nie chciał żeby Ewelina wyleciała. Kto wyleci następny? Jakie będzie zadanie? Czy Mindy i Ewelinie uda się pozbyć Heleny i Staci? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną...Porażke...pod Wodą! ''(intro) ''W domku zwycięzców:'' (Do domku wchodzi Lidia z lemoniadą) 'Lidia: '''Kto chce lemoniade? '''Staci: '''Ja chcę. ''(Lidia niesie Staci lemoniade, ale się potyka i wszystko wylewa się na Staci.) '''Lidia: '''Ups! '''Staci: '''Patrz co narobiłaś! '''Lidia: Nie chciałam. Staci: Nie obchodzi mnie to! (Staci wychodzi.) ' '''''W domku przegranych: Ewelina: ''(Do Heleny) Wczoraj ci się udało, ale dziś wylecisz. '''Helena: '''Nie macie szans na pozbycie się mnie. Wszyscy tutaj są tacy głupi. '''Ewelina: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy! Załatwimy cię razem z Mindy. '' '''Helena: '''Tylko tak gadasz, a tak naprawde nie masz szans. Wam nikt nie uwieży, a Staci uwierzy każdy. '''Ewelina: '''Czemu ty wogóle cały czas jesteś po stronie Staci? Gdyby nie ty wyleciała by już w pierwszym odcinku w którym się pojawiła! '''Helena:' To nie twój interes! (Helena wychodzi.) ' '''''W stołówce: (Staci siada obok Dawida.) Staci: '''Cześć. '''Dawid: Cześć. Staci: Co nie że Lidia jest głupia? Dawid: '''Tak. Większej niezdary nie widziałem. '''Staci: A kogo lubisz w programie? Dawid: Tylko Mile. Staci: '''A mnie nie lubisz! '''Dawid: '''Nie. Lubię cię. '''Staci: O, to fajnie. (Ewelina i Mindy siedzą obok siebie.) Ewelina: To jak pozbędziemy się Staci i Heleny? Mindy: Trzeba im udowodnić że cię związały i wrzuciły do krzaków. Ewelina: Czyli musimy znaleźć jakiś dowód. Ale jaki? Mindy: (myśli) ....Wiem! Skoro jesteśmy w telewizji to gdzieś musi być kamera na której to się nagrało! Ewelina: No to chodźmy jej poszukać. (Do stołówki wchodzi Chris) Chris: 'Za 5 minut zadanie. Macie być na zewnątrz miasta. ''(Chris wychodzi.) '''Mindy: '''Poszukamy go później. Teraz musimy iśc na zadanie. '''Ewelina: Dobra. Przed miastem: Chris: '''Są już wszyscy? '''Kajt: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie łapanie innych uczestników. Podziele was na tych którzy będą uciekać i na tych którzy będą łapać. '''Mila: Jak mamy kogoś złapać? Chris: '''Gdy kogoś złapiecie macie go tutaj przyprowadzić. Osoby które będą łapać wygrają gdy kogoś złapią, a te które będą uciekać, gdy nie dadzą się złapać. Będziecie mieć 2 godziny. Teraz wylosujecie czy będziecie łapać czy uciekać. '''wyniki losowania: Helena - łapie Ewelina - ucieka Staci - ucieka Kajt - ucieka Mila - łapie ' Hary - łapie Lidia - łapie Mindy - łapie ' Dawid - ucieka ' Chris: Uciekając mają 5 minut na ucieczke, a potem reszta zaczyna łapać. Możecie zaczynać. (Uciekający porozpływali się.) '''''U Dawida: (Płynie aż natyka się na Staci.) Staci: '''Cześć Dawid. Co tam u ciebie? '''Dawid: Podczas zadania mi nie przeszkadzaj. Nie chcę żeby mnie złapali. Staci: Ale możemy uciekać razem. Dawid: '''Wtedy będzie nas łatwiej złapać. '''Staci: Jak chcesz. To narazie. (Staci popłyneła.) ' '''''U Harego: (Hary płynie, aż zobaczył Kajta. Zaczoł go gonić, a Kajt uciekać.) Hary: 'Złapiem cię. ''(Hary nie patrzył się jak płynoł i walnoł w kamień.) '''Hary: Ał! ' ' U Mindy: (Mindy szuka kamery w pomieszczeniu w którym Groźne Rekiny robił suknie.) Mindy: 'Gdzie ona może być? ''(Znajduje kamere.) '''Mindy: Tak. ' '''''U Mili: (Mila natyka się na Kajta.) Kajt: '''Cześć Mila. '''Mila: Ty powinieneś przedemną uciekać. Kajt: Nie chcę mi się. Zmęczyłem się po uciekaniu przed Harym. Mila: Teraz już nie chcesz tak wygrywać jak gdy byłeś kapitanem drużyny? Kajt: Ja nie chciałem wygrać, tylko chciałem żeby nasza drużyna wygrała. Mila: '''Ale wszyscy przez to byli na ciebie źli. '''Kajt: '''Serio?! Nie wiedziałem. ''' Kajt: '''Jak będe jeszcze kapitanem to nie będe się tak zachowywać. '''Mila: To fajnie. Kajt: '''To możesz mnie złapać. Ja i tak nie chcę wygrać. '''Mila: No to chodźmy. U Lidii: (Płyneła aż zobaczyła Dawida.) ' (Lidia płyneła w strone Dawida i nagle spadła na nią sieć.) Lidia: '''Co to!? '''Dawid: '''Wpadłaś w moją pułapke. '''Lidia: Ale to ja tu łapie! Dawid: '''Nikt nie mówił że nie mogę zrobić pułapek. '''Lidia: Wyciągnij mnie! 'Dawid: '''Narazie. ''(Dawid sobie popłynoł.) ' ' '''''U Eweliny: (Płynie aż natyka się na Dawida) Ewelina: '''Cześć przystojniaku. '''Dawid: Przystojniaku? Czy ty próbujesz mnie poderwać? Ewelina: ...Może. Dawid: A ja myślałem że chodzisz z Xawierem. Ewelina: '''No co ty. To był tylko jeden pocałunek. '''Dawid: Aha. (W tym momencie Helena rzuca na nich sieć, ale Dawid unika i Helena złapała Eweline.) Ewelina: Pomóż mi! Dawid: Niestety, ale ona mogła by wtedy złapać mnie. (Dawid uciekł.) Helena: '''No to idźemy przed miasto. ''' ' (Gdy Helena nie patrzy, Ewelina wyciąga pilnik do paznokci i przecina sieć, a potem ucieka.) Helena: (Zobaczyła jak Ewelina ucieka.) Wracaj tu! (Popłyneła za Eweliną, ale nie udało jej się dogonić.) ' U Staci: (Staci płynie aż ktoś złapał ją do worka.) Staci: 'Kto to!? ''(Okazuje się że to Mindy.) '''Mindy: Udało się! Staci: To ty! Wypuść mnie! Mindy: Nie chcę przegrać zadania i... nie lubię cię. ' ' Przed miastem (koniec zadania): Chris: '''Już minoł czas więc pora ogłosić zwycięzców. Nietykalność dostają Mindy która złapała Staci, Mila która złapała Kajta oraz Dawid i Ewelina ktorzy nie dali się złapać. Więc teraz macie przerwe, a potem ktoś wyleci. ''' ' '''''W stołówce: Hary: '''To na kogo dziś głosujemy? '''Staci: '''Na Lidie! '''Lidia: '''Co!? '''Staci: Z tą niezdarą w tym programie są same kłopoty! Lidia: '''To nieprawda! '''Staci: Wszystko cały czas czas na kogoś wywalasz! Tak jak dziś z rana! Hary: Odczep się od niej! Dawid: Ja też jej nie lubie. Nawet pamiętam że przez nią Mila płakała. Mindy: Nie powiniśmy wywalać Lidii. Powiniśmy wywalić Helene lub Staci. Mam dowód na to że to one wrzuciły związaną Eweline do krzaków! Helena: 'Co!? Nie możesz mieć na to dowodu bo nic takiego nie zrobiłyśmy. '''Mindy: '''No to patrz! ''(Mindy włącza nagranie na którym widać jak Staci i Helena związały Eweline.) 'Kajt: '''One to naprawde zrobiły! '''Staci: '''To nagranie jest przerobione! ''(Staci wybiega płacząc.) 'Dawid: '''Staci! ''(Do Mindy) Patrz co narobiłaś! '''Mindy: Widać że udaje. Myślałam że ty nie jesteś taki głupi żeby na to się nabrać. Mila: ''(Do Mindy)'' Ale ty jesteś podła. ' ' ' ' głosowanie: Helena: ''':Lidia. '''Staci: Lidia. Mindy: Staci. Ewelina: '''Staci. ''na ceremonii:'' '''Chris: '''Dziś muszelki dostają Mila, Dawid, Ewelina, Mindy, Helena, Kajt i Hary. Lidia czy Staci? Staci czy Lidia? Ostatnią muszelke dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Staci! '''Lidia: '''Co!? '''Hary: '''Nie! Ona nie może wylecieć. Ja chcę wylecieć za nią. '''Chris: '''Nie. Już raz Brajan odszedł, więc już nikt nie odejdzie. '''Lidia: ''(Do Harego)'' Wygraj dla nas obu. Hary: '...Dobra. '''Lidia: '''Narazie. '''Hary: 'Żegnaj. (Lidia wsiada do podwodnej łodzi przegranych i odpływa smutna.) ''' ' ' ''' '''Chris: To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dziś odpadła Lidia. Kto wyleci następny? Jakie będzie zadanie? Czy Staci wreszcie wyleci? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...pod Wodą!